Not How It Works
by Higuchimon
Summary: When it froze over, Mizael said. That was when he'd sleep with Vector. Well, Vector's been checking the weather reports and he has newss for Mizael.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
><strong>Title:<strong> Not How It Works  
><strong>Romance:<strong> Vector x Mizael/Mizael x Vector  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 585||**Status:** One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #12; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #16, write a third person POV fic; written for the One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #48, honor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [one-shot, Vector x Mizael/Mizael x Vector, Miseryshipping, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge; One Pairing Boot Camp] When it froze over, Mizael said. That was when he'd sleep with Vector. Well, Vector's been checking the weather reports and he has newss for Mizael.

* * *

><p>"I'll sleep with you when Hell freezes over," Mizael told Vector on multiple occasions when their former ally (or enemy, no one could figure out which sometimes, least of all Vector) propositioned him. He didn't have anyone that he actually did want to share a bed with, but Vector was so far at the bottom of the list that he was actually off of the list itself.<p>

Vector didn't pout, of course. He only smiled that sly little smile of his. "Would you put that in writing?"

"No." Mizael did not trust Vector, even now, not to somehow twist his words to make this some form of iron-clad contract. And while he would not break a true promise that he made, this was _Vector_. No one would look at him askance if he found a way out of any such anyway.

For now, however, Vector only smiled and strolled off, as if it had meant nothing to him. Mizael did not trust this in the slightest, either. Vector never gave up that easily.

In all truth, the easiest way to get rid of him would probably be to sleep with him anyway. It would satisfy whatever odd urgings Vector had and then he'd go away and fixate on someone else and leave Mizael in peace. But Mizael could not bring himself to do it. Easiest did not mean that he wanted to do it.

He ignored the tiny little thought in the back of his mind that Vector was hardly unattractive, and it would not be a _bad_ experience. He didn't care. He didn't want to do it. He would not do it.

When Vector turned back up a few days later, brushing snow off of his jacket, and with a triumphant gleam to his eyes, Mizael wondered what sort of mischief he was up to this time, and before he could stop himself had actually asked.

"Just bringing evidence that you might want to think about keeping your word," Vector replied brightly. He pulled his tablet out of his jacket and turned it on, flipping it over so that Mizael could see the readout.

"It's snowing?" Mizael lifted one eyebrow. "What exactly does that have to do with anything?"

"You said that you'd sleep with me when Hell froze over," Vector reminded him. "Look more closely." He tapped one part of the screen and Mizael took a closer look, wondering exactly what the ginger was up to.

Instead of Heartland, the city shown there was named... _Hell_? Mizael pulled back to stare at him some more. "Is this a joke?"

"Not at all. You can look it up for yourself if you like. There are actually quite a few towns and cities named Hell on this world. And right now, this particular Hell is experiencing a major snowstorm and freezing temperatures. Which means..." Vector deliberately paused, meeting Mizael's eyes with a predatory smile. "Hell has frozen over."

Very few things could ever make Mizael facepalm. This was one o them. "That's _not what I meant_."

Vector patted him on the shoulder. "You can explain it all to me later. It might even make for interesting pillow talk."

"I am going to kill you." Not that killing Vector would accomplish anything. He'd likely just pop back up in a couple of years, or less, even more annoying than before. Like the rest of them, he was all but impossible to get rid of on a permanent basis.

But damned if Mizael didn't want to try.

**The End**


End file.
